


An open door

by acecarrotcake



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecarrotcake/pseuds/acecarrotcake
Summary: Thyneil siempre ha sido débil ante la posibilidad de conseguir un buen botín, y más si se lo sirven en bandeja.





	An open door

Thyneil era un maestro del juego de manos, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de su inteligencia a la hora de trazar estrategias. Las yemas de los dedos le cosquilleaban con la anticipación de poder echarle el guante al rico elfo de las tierras de Knaah Suihdyeh que se hospedaba en la sexta habitación y que había tenido que parar allí por el camino.

Thyneil no tendría un buen ojo para el peligro, pero sí buen oído para interceptar las conversaciones más jugosas. Y donde hubiese un elfo rico, habría una cartera llena.

Una vez cayó la medianoche, subió a la segunda planta con gran sigilo y valiéndose de su vista como tiefling en la oscuridad, habituándose con facilidad a las siluetas de los pocos muebles que habían en el pasillo para no hacer ningún ruido al chocar. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando observó que la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, pasándose la lengua por su afilados dientes. Si el huésped se lo quería dejar tan fácil, ¿quién era él para no agradecer que le sirviera aquel botín en bandeja?

Desenvainó una de las dagas que guardaba en su espalda, solo por si acaso, y empujó la puerta poco a poco para que no chirriara. Parpadeó intentando captar cualquier movimiento ligero, pero en aquella habitación no había nadie. Arqueando una ceja, decidió introducirse del todo con la daga detrás de él. El elfo no estaba durmiendo en la cama, ni tampoco había rastro de pertenencias por ningún sitio.

Con un chasquido, la puerta detrás de sí se cerró y Thyneil giró sobre sus talones, tenso y guardándose la daga en la manga. Por desgracia, ese oro cobrizo le sonaba demasiado.

—O sea, que no te estaba subestimando. Realmente eres así de tonto.

Thyneil cerró los ojos para recobrar la compostura de tal forma que solo pareciese un parpadeo, y sonrió con toda la galantería que le fue posible.

—Un placer volver a verte, Gilidan.

El semielfo descruzó los brazos y separó la espalda de la pared, acercándose con pasos firmes y casi felinos. Alzó la barbilla y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada envenenada.

—Es Ilidan —siseó con actitud amenazante. Thyneil se encogió de hombros con actitud despreocupada y rió entre dientes.

—Eso, Ily —escuchó al pelirrojo gruñir entre dientes ante el apelativo cariñoso que no lo era tanto—. Me alegro de que estés aquí, a lo mejor podemos seguir por donde lo dejamos aquella vez en esa taberna…

Ni siquiera el tono meloso y divertido de Thyneil ablandó a Ilidan, que seguía acercándose al tiefling con determinación, negando con la cabeza y bufando, exasperado.

—¿Te refieres a cuando me sedujiste y me metiste mano para robarme el dinero que quedaba y luego te fuiste al servicio y no volviste, por lo cual tuve que fregar los platos de la taberna esa noche para poder pagar las bebidas?

Thyneil no parecía muy avergonzado por el discursito, lo cual hizo arquear una ceja de forma incrédula al semielfo.

—Entonces sí que te seduje, ¿eh?

Si hubiera sido de día, el tiefling habría visto con claridad el rubor que teñía las mejillas del semielfo. Sin embargo, lo único que vio fue la mano que le agarró del cuello de la camisa, haciéndole trastabillar.

—Quiero mi dinero. Ahora.

Thyneil levantó las manos en señal de sumisión, aunque sin desvanecer su sonrisa casi perpetua, y dejó que Ilidan le cacheara hasta encontrar la bolsa de cuero que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaleco. El tiefling chasqueó la lengua e Ilidan sonrió, triunfante, abriendo la bolsa para contar las monedas de su interior. Fue entonces cuando Thyneil aprovechó para bajar su brazo con rapidez y asir la daga para atacarle.

Thyneil no contaba con que su oponente tuviera unos reflejos y una destreza similares.

En menos de tres movimientos, Thyneil tenía el brazo retorcido detrás de su espalda y el estómago y la mejilla apretadas contra la pared. Las monedas rodando y botando por todo el suelo. El tiefling dejó escapar un sonido gutural desde lo más profundo de su garganta que no era más que un intento de hablar en infernal, y se preguntó cómo un semielfo al que le sacaba casi una cabeza y que era casi la mitad de ancho que él podía haberle derrotado de una forma tan indigna. La palabra en su idioma nativo se convirtió en un gruñido frustrado cuando notó su rodilla apretándole más contra la pared entre sus piernas y el aliento húmedo y caliente del semielfo golpeándole la piel bajo su oreja.

—La daga también me la quedo. Por las molestias.

Thyneil sintió que respiraba por primera vez cuando Ilidan le soltó y se giró rápidamente para contraatacar, pero el semielfo había conseguido escapar por la ventana. El tiefling notaba la sangre arder por el orgullo herido, pero por encima podía sentir la adrenalina, la excitación de un buen reto. No valía la pena salir corriendo detrás del explorador por una daga y la mitad del contenido de su bolsa. Contempló la ventana abierta y mordió su sonrisa sedienta de ganas de volver a encontrarse con Ilidan una vez más. Algo le decía que iba a verle antes de lo que esperaba.


End file.
